Entre dos mundos
by Laurus Cullen Weasley
Summary: Ron no perdonó a Harry después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un día de 6º año en un picnic con su nuevo profesor de E.M. Harry pierde los nervios y tira a Ron por una montaña nevada y Hermione va a buscarle esquiando. HP&RW HG ¿Con quién se quedará?


**Entre dos mundos**

_Hola!! Ehhmm.. estoy un poco perdida y soy nueva en este mundo de locos jeje así que... espero que tengáis un poco de compasión conmigo ._

_Como he puesto en el summary, el fic se sitúa a principios de sexto y Ron está enfadado con Harry porque cree que él se metió en el Torneo por gusto propio, y no entró en razón después de la primera prueba. Vamos, que el pobre chico está más celoso de lo que nos hace entender nuestra Rowling. Pero a pesar de los celos Herms ha seguido siendo amiga de los 2 y a intentado que se reconciliaran._

_Bueno.. que más deciros.. que espero que os guste mi historia jeje! A mi me parece original, sobre todo la parte del summary, pero para que podáis leer eso tendréis que esperar un poco ;) jaja cómo me gusta la crueldad!! Pero os aviso que el principio es un poco aburrido._

_También he hecho algunos cambios.. Como veréis a lo largo del fic, Ron no fue nombrado prefecto, sino que Harry se llevó los honores. Ese es el más importante, y los otros dejo que los descubráis por vosotros mismo :D_

_Aviso :la cursiva en el texto son los pensamientos de Harry._

_Por último (si,si, ya os dejo, sé que soy una persiana humana) quería deciros que este fic va dedicado a luxx, una de las mejores autoras que he visto y que me ha ayudado a meterme dentro de la personalidad de Ron y también a subir esta historia;) Si tenéis tiempo, pasaros por su perfil y leeros your song y aquel dichoso curso, son geniales!_

_Ya, ya! Os dejo que leáis tranquilos! Espero que me dejéis un rr para decirme vuestra opinión._

_Besotes y que os guste!!_

_Lau_

**Capítulo 1: El Expreso de Howgarts**

**Ron POV**

-¡Ronald! Vamos, que los prefectos ya hemos terminado de hacer la ronda- exclamó Hermione entrando en el compartimento de su mejor amigo- ¡Pero Ron! ¿Qué haces todavía sin la túnica?¿No ves que ya hemos llegado a Hogwarts?- dijo la chica al verle sentado y vestido aún con la ropa muggle con la que había salido de su casa y mirando fijamente a un punto detrás de ella.

-Eoeooo- Hermione le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, pero la expresión del chico no varió- ¡Ron! ¡Si sigues así no vamos a llegar!

-No quiero ir.

-Y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que..¿Queeee?- dijo sobresaltada la chica.

-Que este año no voy a ir a Hogwarts- contestó el pelirrojo,

-De acuerdo Ron, la broma te ha salido muy bien, ahora déjalo, ¿vale? Cámbiate, te espero fuera. Si no vamos a llegar tarde.

-No Hermione, va en serio, no voy a ir al colegio.

-¿Te ha sentado algo mal?¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?- dijo preocupada Hermione tocándole la frente- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No, Herms. He decidido que me voy a quedar en el tren y voy a volver a mi casa. Allí ya veré lo que hago. Total, no me quedan más que unos meses para se mayor de edad. Entonces podré entrar a trabajar al ministerio, como antes papá. Supongo que me admitirán. No saqué tan malas notas en los TIMOS, aunque claro, todo fue gracias a ti.

-No Ron. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no puedo meterme en tu cabeza y obligarte a estudiar, aunque sabes que hay veces que me gustaría hacerlo- el chico sonrió a su pesar.- Pero ese no es el tema, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no quieres volver a Hogwarts? Ahí están todos tus amigos- razonó la chica.

-Ya no Herms. Ya no me quedan amigos. Antes de que el imbecil utilizara su fama y su encanto para entrar en el Torneo os tenía a él y a ti. Luego estaban Seamus, Dean, y Neville y todos los demás. Ahora ya no tengo a nadie- replicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo qué, Ron?¿Yo que soy para ti?- dijo Hermione dolida- Además, ¡Tú sabes que Harry volvería a ser tu amigo si no te empeñaras en que él metió su nombre en el Cáliz!

Los fascinantes ojos azules del pelirrojo se posaron en los de ella con una intensidad que hizo que a la castaña le fallara la voz y se le subieran los colores, pero el chico interpretó eso como una muestra de furia ante su cabezonería y suavizando su expresión dijo:

-Herms, ya hemos tocado ese tema muchas veces y no quiero que volvamos a discutir por esa tontería.

-¡No es una tontería Ronald!¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy tu amiga?- replicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Ron se le encogió el corazón al ver que la chica estaba llorando y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando estuvo sentada sobre sus piernas y él le hubo limpiado dulcemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas le contestó con suavidad:

-Porque.. no sé, el año pasado no me hacías mucho caso y pasabas casi todo el tiempo con Harry.

-¡Por Merlín, Ronald!¡Estaba con Harry porque somos prefectos, y tenemos que hacer rondas juntos, supervisar a los alumnos y varias cosas más pero por lo demás me pasaba todo el tiempo en la sala común estudiando e intentando que vosotros hicierais lo mismo y que no os pelearais! Además siempre que podía practicaba hechizos contigo- lo ojos del chico se enternecieron al recordar los momentos en los que practicaban magia en aulas vacías.

-¿Y las tardes de verano después de los exámenes en los jardines?¿Cómo puedes decir que no te hago caso?

La expresión del pelirrojo se iluminó al recordar los ratos que pasaban antes de las vacaciones cuando Harry se encerraba en su habitación después de la muerte de Sirius, ellos solos, paseando por los jardines junto al lago. Cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar el calor del sol sobre su cara, los destellos que este le arrancaba al cabello de su amada, que estaba tumbada sobre él. Revivió las risas de ellas mientras él le hacía cosquillas y las frías gotas de agua que ella le había tirado al defenderse. Lentamente, fue despertando de ese sueño que tanto había recordado durante el verano. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que sus cabezas estaban muy cerca y que ella lo miraba tiernamente y que sus mejillas tenían un precioso color rosado. Poco a poco, fueron acercando sus cabezas hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron.

De repente, un ruido fuera del compartimento hizo que ambos giraran sus cabezas sobresaltados. No encontraron el origen del sonido, pero el momento mágico ya se había roto. Muy nerviosa, Hermione se levantó rápidamente de las piernas del pelirrojo y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó:

-¿Vas a ir al colegio o no? Porque sinceramente, no veo que tengas motivos para no hacerlo.

-Tienes razón...para variar he dicho una estupidez-la chica sonrió al oír sus palabras-...aunque tengo otras 2 razones para no hacerlo que a lo mejor te convencerían

-Lo dudo, Ron. Sobre todo si son tan estúpidas como la que me acabas de decir.

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si-respondió la chica sonriendo también- Anda, cámbiate rápido que te espero- dijo la chica tirándole la túnica y dándose la vuelta.

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo se terminó de vestir salieron los dos juntos cogidos de la mano con sus respectivos baúles y animales de compañía. Al llegar a la estación vieron que una silueta enorme que destacaba por encima de unos chicos muy jóvenes gritaba:

-¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año por aquí!

-Humm-dijo Hermione aspirando feliz-¿Esto ya suena a estar en casa verdad?

-Si-contestó Ron alicaído. Hagrid no le había perdonado que no apoyara a Harry después de la primera prueba del Torneo, y que no le siguiera hasta el departamento de misterios había sido la gota que colma el vaso en su relación.

-Ehh-dijo la castaña pasándole un brazo por los hombros al notar su estado de ánimo-anímate.No todo el mundo piensa así de ti.

-Sólo un 99 de los alumnos del colegio. Tú incluida. Las únicas excepciones son Luna y Ginny, la primera porque está chiflada y la segunda porque aunque no piensa igual que yo es mi hermana. Vamos, que no hay nadie que esté a mi favor, porque Lunática Lovegood apoya a Harry también. Y seguro que él a hecho campaña para que todo el mundo esté en mi contra.

-No Ron, te equivocas para variar. Además te equivocas en 2 cosas. Si incluyes a los Slytherins entre los alumnos del colegio te apoyaría un 25, porque ellos siempre van contra Harry-Ron bufó ante su comparación- Luego, no llames a Luna así, es un poco excéntrica, pero tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Pero si tu misma decías el año pasado que estaba loca porque decía que los blibbins maravillosos o como se diga existían!

-Hombre ya.. pero es la influencia de su padre, que la hace ser así. Y la tercera razón..

-¿No eran dos?

-¡Ron!¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo!-dijo la chica molesta al ver la expresión de burla del chico- Intentaba decirte que Harry no esta intentando poner al mundo en contra de ti, al contrario, mientras hacíamos la ronda me ha dicho que pensaba hablar contigo para que le perdonaras.

-¿En serio?

-Si, completamente en serio. Y creo que deberías escucharle Ron.

-Mmm...bueno, me lo pensaré-dijo dudoso el pelirrojo, que estaba empezando a convencerse de la inocencia de Harry.

-Perfecto, pero ya verás como tengo razón de nuevo- dijo la chica en tono pedante y sonriendo para sí misma al saber que la batalla ya estaba ganada-¿Cuáles eran las otras dos razones por las que no querías volver a Hogwarts?-agregó acordándose de pronto.

-Pues..una era esta, la CARWCPHP-dijo el otro riendo.

-¿La qué?-respondió extrañada la chica.

-La Campaña Anti Ronald Weasley Creada Por Harry Potter-le contestó Ron.

-¡Ahh! Dios mio Ron, estás peor que Luna con sus blibbers maravillosos-dijo ella uniéndose a sus risas.

-¿Yoo?¿Quién creó el pedo?-preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente.

-Roooonald, es el PEDDO, y es una sociedad con futuro, al contrario que la CARWCPHP. Bueno, ¿y la otra razón?

-De esa ya te enterarás cuando llegues a Hogwarts-dijo el pelirrojo ya sin sonreir- Seré el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.

-Andaaa dímela Ronnie-dijo ella poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

-No-respondió Ron haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no hacer caso a la dueña de esa carita que a él le parecía tan preciosa e irresistible.

-Porfaaa Ronnie-dijo ella poniendo lo mofletes hinchados como un bebé.

-He dicho que no-dijo él riéndose- Vamos, que ya hemos llegado a los coches, sube rápido que los va a coger todos.

-Pero antes dímelo-dijo ella volviendo a poner morritos.

-No-dijo él. Y cogiéndola por la cintura la subió al carro más cercano.

**Harry POV**

Harry se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Había dejado el equipaje en uno de los carros más grandes para que luego Hermione y él pudieran viajar cómodamente. Luego había ido a saludar a Hagrid, que estaba conduciendo a los alumnos de primero a las barcas, por lo que no pudo entretenerse mucho hablando con él. Después se había puesto a esperarla. Ella le había dicho que había ido a ayudar a Ron con el equipaje. É había estado de acuerdo, porque el pobre debía de haber viajado solo, ya que Luna Y Ginny, las únicas personas que le hababan, también eran prefectas. Pero lo que no comprendía era que hubieran tardado media hora en bajar 2 baúles.

Estuvo pensando en marcharse en ese momento hacia el castillo, pero luego decidió ir a buscarles. Total, Hermione ya le había convencido de que lo que le pasaba a Ron era simple y llanamente que tenía celos. Así que cuanto antes hablara con él mejor, además si Hermione estaba presente podría echarle una mano si se le colaba algún insulto de por medio.

Mientras buscaba el compartimento de Ron, encontró una lata de cerveza de mantequilla que alguien no había tirado a la basura y la recogió. Entonces llegó al último compartimento y pensó en darles un susto. Hermione odiaba eso, y por lo que recordaba, Ron también. Entonces abrió un poco la puerta y se preparó para gritar y asustarles, pero la escena que se encontró no se lo permitió.

Vio a Ron con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba recordando el mejor momento de su vida.

Vio a Hermione mirándolo con...¿amor?¿ternura?

No, no era posible. ¿Su Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron?¿De su antiguo mejor amigo? Era algo inimaginable. Pero entonces Ron abrió los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de Hermione. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. Y Harry sintió que le caía una losa en el corazón. Era verdad que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron. Todo el mundo lo decía, pero el nunca lo había visto, o no había querido aceptarlo. _Su Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron_. Su cerebro no paraba de repetir esos pensamientos. De pronto, en la mente de Harry apareció una imagen en la que él se estaba besando con Hermione. Su estómago ronroneó como un gato satisfecho.

Pero luego los ojos le enviaron otra imagen que hizo que le ardiera la sangre. Ron y Hermione tenían los labios tan juntos que casi no había un milímetro de separación entre ellos. Furioso, tiró la lata de cerveza al suelo. Luego echó a correr y se sentó en la hierba, detrás de un árbol.

* * *

Necesitaba estar solo. No podía ir a Hogwarts en esas condiciones, sobre todo siendo prefecto. Quería pensar. Necesitaba entender por qué había sentido esa felicidad al imaginar que se estaba besando con Hermione. Y también por qué había querido ahogar a Ron al verle con los labios casi pegados a los de ella. Entonces una vocecilla en su cerebro le dijo _"no estará usted enamorado de su mejor amiga, ¿verdad señor Potter?"_ Eso era. Estaba enamorado de Hermione. No, no era posible, ¿podría alguien de verdad enamorarse de su mejor amiga?_"si" _dijo aquella vocecilla en su cerebro._"¿No has visto a esos dos?, son mejores amigos"_. Al recordar esa escena volvió a sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de partirle la cabeza a Ron.

Entonces les vio. Estaban saliendo del tren cogidos de la mano. Los dos estaban sonrientes. Luego Ron hizo un gesto de abatimiento y Hermione le pasó un brazo por los hombros. En ese momento pasaron enfrente de él, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Escuchó un poco de su conversación. Estaban hablando de una tal CARWCPHP. ¿Sería una nueva campaña para la defensa de los elfos? ¿Y Hermione no le había dicho nada para que se apuntara? ¡No, estaban hablando de que él había creado una campaña contra ese imbecil de Ronald Weasley! Merlín, él no era tan rastrero.

Ahora se estaban riendo de él. No podía creérselo. Fue Hermione la que le dijo que perdonara a Ron. Había sido ella la que le había convencido de que solo eran celos y de que "el pobre" no tenía amigos. De pronto sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, pero..¿quién era él? Él era Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió. No podía llorar por una nimiedad de ese tipo, cuando había vencido a Lord Voldemort en 5 ocasiones, cuando tenía a un montón de gente que le respaldaba y que daría su vida por él.

Eso era lo que le decía su mente. Pero su corazón le decía cosas muy distintas. Su corazón le decía que sus dos mejores amigos se burlaban de él a escondidas. Su corazón sangraba porque no tenía a nadie que le quisiera de verdad a su lado. Su corazón se ahogaba al pensar que la chica de la que estaba enamorado se burlaba de él y estaba saliendo con su ex mejor amigo y no había confiado en él para decírselo.

¿La chica de la que estaba enamorado? Pero, ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Hermione?

Poco a poco, ellos se fueron alejando. Siguieron riéndose como una pareja feliz hasta que llegaron a los carros. Allí Hermione se puso a hacer morritos como si quisiera conseguir algo. _"¿El qué? ¿Un beso más?"_ se preguntó Harry con furia. Pero Ron negaba con la cabeza. _"Por Dios, Ronald. Sabía que eras tonto, pero en estos últimos años tu grado de estupidez a aumentado. ¿Cómo puedes negarte a darle un beso?"_ Entonces Ron cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la subió al carro. Luego se subió él de un salto y cerró la puerta y el coche se puso en marcha.

Lentamente, Harry se levantó y fue hacia el coche que había reservado mirando el lugar en el que habían desaparecido Ron y Hermione. Cuando estuvo dentro del carro con la puerta cerrada se sintió más solo que nunca. Siempre había ido a Hogwarts acompañado de sus dos amigos, salvo el año pasado, que fue sólo con Hermione porque esta quería repasar como se turnarían para hacer las rondas de prefectos y cosas así, y fue Ron el que viajó solo. Pero este año le tocó a él. Tenía que pensar que haría cuando en Hogwarts se encontrara con sus amigos.

Al volver pensar en sus amigos se le encogieron las entrañas cuando se imaginó lo que podrían estar haciendo durante el viaje ahora que estaban saliendo.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_Hola otra vez!! ¿Os a gustado? Espero que si._

_Sé que la parte de Harry es bastante aburrida, pero era necesaria para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione y para interrumpir el "beso". Intentaré que en los próximos caps haya más emoción y.. pasión entre nuestro trio._

_Creo que la longitud del cap es bastante normal, no me quería extender mucho porque os habriais muerto de aburrimiento, y no quería que mis __amadas/os __lectores/as__ acabaran en el hospital antes de que me dejaran un review._

_Voy a hacer una encuesta:_

_¿Quién quiere que Hermione se quede con Ron?_

_¿Y quién quiere que se quede con Harry?_

_¡A ver que sale! _

_Luego, ¿podríais decirme si os habeis dado cuenta de cual es la tercera razón por la que nuestro Ronnie no quería volver a Hogwarts?_

_Así que eso. Si creéis que me merezco un rr no dudeis en dejarlo, sobre todo si quereis que actualice pronto y que vaya mejorando, porque ya sabeis que un buen autor necesita críticas para mejorar, y más si es principiante._

_¡Ya sabeis! ¡A vapulearme ;)!_

_¡Pero para eso necesito reviews!_

_¡Muchiisiimos besitos a todos espero que volvais por aquí!_

_**Lau**_


End file.
